


Caught out

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Bisexual Steve McGarrett, Caught, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Danny catches Steve in a precarious position, confessions ensue...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Caught out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I thought of earlier, hope you like it! Let me know what you thought! :P

Danny got out of the Camaro and walked up Steve’s driveway. He was still questioning his own sanity for agreeing to go on a hike with Steve, especially when Steve himself described it as ‘a bloody hard trek’.

Danny let himself into the house and softly closed the door behind him. Steve had had a go at him the last time he’d closed the door too heavily, saying something about slamming doors and calling him an angry man. He got no more than a few paces away from the door, then he suddenly stopped.

There were the unmistakeable sounds of people having sex coming from the kitchen. The sounds of groans, grunts and heavy breathing, and of flesh hitting flesh.

“Hello?! Steve?!” Danny called to announce his presence. Clearly the other man had forgotten about their plans.

He stayed put as he heard a muted conversation in harsh whispers. After what seemed like a good amount of time for the two to get decent, Danny continued on his path and walked into the kitchen. Whatever it was that he was expecting to see, was not the sight that greeted him. Steve and another man stood awkwardly in the kitchen, the unidentified man was only wearing a set of jeans, whilst Steve stood there in just his boxers. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat and their hair was sticking out at odd angles.

“Ah, hi” Danny said as he came in.

“Danny, what are you doing here?” Steve asked with a frown.

“You said you wanted to hike up a ridiculously hard trek and uh, somehow charmed me into coming too” Danny responded, then added, “I uh, I can come back, you look busy” 

“No, it’s okay, I should probably go” the unidentified man said, then grabbed his discarded shirt.

“Oh no, don’t leave on my account, this guy needs to get laid more often. He’s like a monk!” Danny responded, but the guy was having none of it.

“I uh, I had fun” the man said to Steve as he threw on his shirt.

“Yeah, me too” Steve responded, with a small lopsided grin.

“I’ll call you” the man said, then left the kitchen.

Danny grinned and raised his eyebrows at Steve, “He’s hot, he doesn’t have your number, does he?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, no he doesn’t”

Danny gestured towards the door, “Well? Are you going to go after him?”

Steve frowned and shook his head, “No”

“Well, why not? I don’t know if you know this, but you have to have someone’s number to call them” 

“Yeah, I know that, Danny”

“What? Why are you wearing aneurism face?” Danny asked, frowning at his partner.

“This isn’t what it looks like” Steve responded with a grimace.

“Oh” Danny remarked, then pursed his lips together for a moment, then continued, “Okay, well why don’t I tell you what it looked like and you can tell me what I got wrong, huh? Because it looked like you just had a one night stand, and I’ve gotta say, I’m proud of you babe. You’ve gotta start somewhere. And it’s good to see that you’re no longer living like a monk”

“What?” 

“What do you mean, what?” Danny asked, “I thought I was pretty clear”

“I just – I thought you would’ve had a different reaction” Steve answered quietly.

“To the sex? Well, I mean, I didn’t exactly want to walk in on it, and I can certainly think of more desirable places to have sex, like oh I don’t know, the bed maybe” Danny responded, deliberately misunderstanding what Steve was trying to say.

“What’s wrong with the kitchen?” Steve asked, with a small grin.

“What’s wro- The kitchen is where you prepare food, Steven! It’s totally unhygienic to have sex in the kitchen! You’re an animal!” Danny exclaimed, his hands flying about as he tried to get his point across, “And speaking of hygiene, are you going to shower any time soon? You smell of whisky and sex”

“Yeah” Steve agreed after a moment, then gave him another look.

“What? What’s with the face again?” Danny asked.

Steve ran his hands through his hair, then over his face, “I don’t know, Danny, I just thought this would bother you more!”

“What bothers me is that you prepare meals in this kitchen” Danny responded, then took pity on his partner, “Look, I don’t care who you sleep with, babe, male or female. Okay?”

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yes, really. I’d kind of be a hypocrite if it did bother me. But I’d be lying if I said my heart didn’t just jump when I found out you’re into guys as well” Danny told him.

“What?” 

“Oh, come on, you know how hot you are!” Danny exclaimed, “And if that wasn’t enough, you’ve got a winning personality too. I mean, you’re like the whole package”

“What are you trying to say Danny?” Steve asked.

“Okay, I know you’re a man of action, rather than words, so let me put this into a language you can understand” Danny responded, then closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Steve softly on his mouth. It was a short kiss, but it did what he wanted it to do. He pulled back and embraced Steve’s face with his hands, and asked, “Understand now?”

“I think so” Steve responded, then grinned and dipped his head to kiss Danny again. But Danny put his finger up to Steve’s lips and took a step back.

“Babe, you need to brush your teeth and you need to shower, then we’ll talk” Danny said, setting the ground rules.

“I can do that” Steve responded, but didn’t move, instead he stared at Danny’s lips. “Not so fond of the talking though” Steve added.

“There will definitely be talking” Danny told him, “Now, go shower”

Steve grinned and turned around. As he left the kitchen, Danny slapped his ass, then grinned when Steve turned around, “What? Did I just cross a line? Why haven’t you showered yet? I thought it only took you Army people 3 minutes to shower? It’s clearly been - hmphf ”

Steve crossed the distance between the two of them and kissed Danny abruptly. When he pulled back, he leant his forehead against Danny’s, “Found a way to shut you up”

“Steven, babe, you know I love you, but you need to brush your teeth and shower”

“Join me?” 

“Thought you’d never ask” Danny responded and allowed Steve to grab his hand and drag him to his bedroom.


End file.
